


The 12 Days Of Secrets

by DoyleOnCanvas (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/DoyleOnCanvas
Summary: Made for the Livejournal 'Discovered Upon A Midnight Clear' Christmas challenge





	The 12 Days Of Secrets

                                                [The 12 Days Of Secrets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRuOc7Ol0-E)


End file.
